villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyena
Hyena is a member of the Pack and a secondary antagonist in the Disney animated television series, Gargoyles. The sister of Jackal, Hyena is one of the more dangerous members of the group, as she displays combative unpredictability and mental instability. Jackal is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Freeing Xanatos Hyena is an integral part of the Pack's attempt to free David Xanatos from the clutches of the Shredder. Acting as part of the frontal assault, Hyena works to combat the Shredder's main guards, the Foot Clan robots. She encounters Karai, the Shredder's chief ninja warrior and attacks her. Karai, however, is more nimble and kicks Hyena unconscious. Hyena, however, survives the attack and helps the Pack free Xanatos successfully. Vs the Dreadnoks Hyena takes part in the Pack's assault on the Dreadnok lair. She personally tackles one of the knife-wielding bikers, knocking him unconscious. She emerges from the battle unscathed, though the Pack is forced to escape. Upgrade and Defeat Drago approaches the Pack and promises them upgrades in exchange for their assassinating his father, Shendu. Coyote gathers the necessary equipment and Drago transforms Hyena into a cyborg. During the battle with Shendu, Hyena beholds the fall of Coyote. Angered, she blasts a massive hole through Shendu's body with a concealed laser cannon. She transforms into a spider to inspect her prey, but Shendu gets up, heals his wounds in a matter of seconds, and defeats Hyena with a powerful magic spell. It is unknown if Hyena survives this injury. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War Reboot Xanatos recruits Hyena in order to make a stand in the criminal underworld. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Xanatos hires Hyena and the other members of the Pack to seize Gen-U Tech Labs for him. Hyena and her fellow Pack members infiltrate the facility, facing down the members of the Sinister Six. Hyena quickly takes out Kraven the Hunter with a wrist-mounted laser, but Electro manages to blast her weapon off. Hyena uses a cannon hidden in her palm to crush Electro under some debris. She then turns her attention to the Vulture, killing him with a blast of her cannon. Hyena crawls through the lab, only to come face to face with the leader of the Sinister Six: Doctor Octopus. Hyena tries to blast him, but Doctor Octopus kills her with a single swipe of his robotic arms. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Cree Summer Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains